ABSTRACT The purpose of the Animal Model and Therapeutics Evaluation Core (AMTEC) is to enhance the peer reviewed funded research activities of KCI members whose research needs involve the use of animal models. Our goal is to provide expert scientific consultation, technical expertise and access to a wide breadth of relevant tumor models and associated animal-related services. AMTEC is grouped in the Basic Research Core Cluster which, in addition to AMTEC, includes the Proteomics Core and the Microscopy, Imaging and Cytometry Resources Core (MICR). Established in 2012, the services provided by the AMTEC Core have already contributed to 14 peer-reviewed publications. AMTEC maintains and distributes cancer models and authenticated cell lines originally developed at KCI; conducts in vivo testing of novel therapeutics; and assists investigators in many aspects of small animal research. AMTEC also makes it easier for an investigator to utilize other appropriate cores for follow-up analysis, i.e. provides assistance with administration of anesthesia, study drugs, contrast agents and radioactive tracers, to post?procedure recovery and health care monitoring for small animal imaging; and generates in vivo derived tissues and samples for analysis in the Proteomics, Biobanking and Correlative Sciences (BCS), Pharmacology and Genomics Cores. Core operations are currently centered within the conveniently located Prentis Cancer Research Building animal facility, allowing AMTEC personnel to be within two-three blocks of the primary laboratory locations of most Cancer Center members and all on-site animal studies. Our resources include barrier animal holding rooms for immuno-compromised or transgenic mice, and biosafety Level-2 areas for carcinogen and chemotherapeutic experiments, manipulations and necropsy. Each AMTEC staff member has extensive small animal expertise (with a minimum 25 years of training and experience) and possesses a high level of proficiency in small animal techniques and procedures. Core staff members have not only successfully completed all Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) mandated small animal and surgery training courses; they also possess on-site certifications to handle radioactive materials, blood-borne pathogens, hazardous agents and operate x-ray generating equipment. Certifications are reviewed and updated annually and supplemented with ongoing ad-hoc training to expand expertise in various techniques and procedures so that AMTEC can knowledgeably and competently assist Cancer Center members with design and execution of their in vivo studies. A major strength of AMTEC is the extensive expertise in testing novel therapeutic agents in syngeneic and xenogeneic tumor systems. All animal work is carried out solely under protocols approved by the IACUC and upon completion of animal care training. AMTEC can also augment and assist investigators in meeting these requirements and in developing competent proficiency.